Dr. Bender
Dr. Bender is an evil dentist/orthodontist who works in the city of Dimmsdale at his dentist office. Character He is a menace to every kid in Dimmsdale, who dreads having any of their possessions accidentally land in his yard. Any object he finds in his yard, Dr. Bender steals it, mocks the dental hygiene of any kid that comes to retrieve it, and gives the object to his son Wendell instead. Clearly overly obsessed with dental hygiene, he even fit braces on his guard dog so that it would have perfect teeth as well. Description Dr. Bender is nearly bald, having only a few black strands of hair left on his square-shaped head. He wears thick black glasses and a white lab coat paired with a black tie. His face is fitted with a huge toothy smile showing all his pearly white teeth and bubblegum pink gums, but despite being a dentist, Dr. Bender's beloved perfect teeth are actually dentures as it appears that he has no teeth. He is stubborn, obnoxious, and rude as he often wrongfully believes that he and his son are the best at everything even when everyone else is just as good as them. He was originally voiced by Gilbert Gottfried in his first three appearances, but any appearance after that has been voiced by Butch Hartman. Background He first appeared in The Same Game where he mocked Timmy for his buck teeth when he entered Bender's yard to retrieve a lost ball. Becoming upset from Dr. Bender's constant mockery, Timmy wishes that everyone was the same making everyone look like gray blobs, but since this vague wish only changed everyone's exterior and not their interior, Dr. Bender and Wendell still acted like snobby jerks, stating that they are grayer and blobbier than other gray blobs despite looking the same as everyone else. Later on, Dr. Bender got everyone to gang up on Timmy who was trying to be different from everyone else to try to find his fairies. After the wish was unwished, Mrs. Turner confronted Dr. Bender to get Timmy's ball back, and when he refused, she took the ball and slammed it down hard on Dr. Bender. Pulling the ball out of Dr. Bender's mouth, it is revealed that his beautiful teeth are actually dentures. In the episode Shiny Teeth, he plays the role as the primary villain by stealing Chip Skylark's teeth. Luckily, Timmy was able to retrieve them and save Chip Skylark's singing career. Dr. Bender also appeared in the Halloween episode Scary Godparents, and it is revealed in ''It's a Wishful Life'' that if Timmy did not exist, Vicky would be his assistant and that he would prevent and stop pain to his patients instead of inflicting pain to them when doing his dental work. Any episode following that has him in a minor, sometimes non-speaking role. In Five Days for F.L.A.R.G., he plays a minor role where upon seeing Timmy's terrible teeth, he hands him his company card. He was last seen in Teeth for Two from Season 5 and has not appeared again after that episode. See also *Wendell Bender *Bender family *The Same Game Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Main Villains Category:Bender family Category:Minor Characters Category:Fathers Category:Characters voiced by Butch Hartman Category:Characters with glasses